Break Time
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Apa saja ya yang dilakukan anggota reguler Rikkaidai di saat istirahat sekolah mereka? Baca kelanjutannya yuk !


Fanfict Rikkai

Break Time

Waktu istirahat? Siapa sih yang tak menantikan waktu ini. Khususnya anggota tennis regular Rikkai. Sedari tadi mereka bolak balik lihat jam dinding yang ada di depan kelas.

"Yosh, 1 menit lagi," Akaya dari tadi sudah siap aja dengan kedua tangan mengepal di depan dada layaknya orang yang baru memenangkan pertandingan.

'Kringggg!' bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Yayy~!" Bunta langsung ngibrit ke kantin, tak peduli guru matematikanya sudah keluar kelas atau belum.

"Woi, Bunta! Kita belum kelar!" teriak Niou melihat teman satu kelompoknya di pelajaran favoritnya udah kabur keluar entah kemana tak mengindahkan panggilannya.

"Duh, apes dah satu kelompok ama dia. Gue doang yang kerja," Niou ngedumel sambil sedikit merapikan buku yang berceceran di atas meja.

"Anak-anak, tugas kelompoknya kalian kumpulkan setelah pulang sekolah saja," ujar guru matematika tersebut lalu kelaur dari ruang kelas 3B sambil membawa beberapa buku matematika.

"Daripada gue pusing mikirin nih tugas, mending gue nyantai dulu di perpus," Niou mengambil sebuah buku bacaan di dalam tasnya, lalu beranjak ke perpustakaan yang berada di ujung lorong.

Di kelas 3-A sendiri, pelajaran sejarah baru saja selesai. Sanada sudah siap menyantap bento yang disiapkan mami tercintanya.

"Yagyu, lu mau kemana?" tanya Sanada ketika melihat Yagyu beranjak dari bangkunya melewati Sanada yang masih duduk di bangkunya hendak makan.

"Ke perpus, mau ngadem," ujar Yagyu santai.

"Apa? Lu gila?!" teriak Sanada dengan mulut yang masih penuh makanan.

"Kenapa emangnya?" tanya Yagyu bingung melihat fukubuchou itu lain dari biasanya.

"Habis ini kan ulangan fisika. Lu malah nyantai ke perpus bukannya belajar, Tarundoru!" ujar Sanada sok menasehati sambil memasukkan tempura ke dalam mulutnya.

"Lu sendiri enak-enakan makan," Yagyu tak peduli dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan Sanada, "Gue dah belajar semalam,"

"Yagyu, tunggu dulu!" panggil Sanada lagi.

"Apaan lagi sih? Mau minta diajarin? Yang ada nanti gue malah digampar," ujar Yagyu kesel, karena seharusnya sekarang ia sudah berada di perpus yang nyaman nan ber-AC, tapi malah masih bersama fukubuchou satu ini di kelasnya tercinta.

"Mampir dulu ke kelas 3-F. Panggil Renji buat ajarin gue!" perintah Sanada.

"Mampir? Arah ke kelas 3-F ama ke perpus beda kali!"

"Udah cepetan!" teriak Sanada coba nahan sabar dengan temannya yang satu ini.

Di perpus, Niou lagi ngadem sambil ngumpet-ngumpet baca majalah favoritnya. Matanya pun terus melotot dari satu halaman ke halaman lainnya.

"Wow!" teriak Niou, namun dengan cepat menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya sambil melirik kanan kiri. Siapa tahu ada yang ngikutin dia. Namun sebelum Niou membuka halaman selanjutnya, perutnya tiba-tiba melantunkan nada yang tidak enak didengar.

"Duh, kok jadi suka laper kayak 'orang itu' sih," omel Niou, "makan dulu kali, ya," Niou cepat-cepat menaruh majalahnya ke rak buku tentang politik –buku yang jarang dibaca murid-murid Rikkai-. Ia menyelipkan majalahnya sembarang ke situ. Lalu beranjak menuju kantin sekolah.

Di kelas 3-F

"Ngapain?" tumben-tumbennya kali ini Renji langsung membuka matanya.

"Nggak tau tuh. Pokoknya kamu disuruh ke kelas sama Sanada," ujar Yagyu menyampaikan apa yang tadi diperintah teman sekelasnya itu.

"Loj, loh, loh, dia yang butuh, kenapa aku yang harus ke sana," ujar Renji nggak terima.

"Nggak tahu, deh. Pokoknya Sanada nyuruh aku tadi kayak gitu. Ya udah ya, aku nggak mau banyak berurusan sama orang kayak dia," Yagyu langsung ngacir sebelum Renji minta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Di kantin, Bunta sudah menempelkan wajahnya di depan etalase penjual kue. Tak sadar, air liurnya sudah menetes ke mana-mana hingga membasahi sebagian etalase penjual kue itu.

"Duh, dah laper nih," Bunta mnegelus-elus perutnya yang sudah ribut minta diisi. Ia celingak-celinguk ke kanan-kiri mencari seseorang.

"Mana sih, Jackal. Dia kan janji mau traktir aku," Bunta terus mondar-mandir di sekitar situ. Sedang dari kejauhan, tampaklah Jackal yang sedang ngumpet di balik meja kantin. Matanya terus menatap partnernya yang berambut merah itu.

"Bunta kapan pergi, sih? Laper nih. Kalau ketemu dia, bisa tekor lagi duit gue," saking seriusnya Jackal memperhatikan Bunta, tak sadar ada orang yang terus melihatnya dari belakang.

"Woi, Jackal-senpai!" orang itu menepuk pundak Jackal.

"Eh, copot, eh copot!" keluar deh sifat latahnya Jackal, "Eh, kamu toh Akaya. Bikin kaget aja," Jackal langsung memukul kepala kouhai tercintanya itu.

"Hehe…sorry deh, sorry," cengir Akaya sambil menggaruk kepalanya, "Habis Jackal-senpai ngapain ngumpet kayak gitu?" tanya Akaya.

"Iya nih, aku laper," ujar Jackal sedikit menunduk.

"Oh, laper. Jajan yuk! Kutraktir deh," ajak Akaya.

"Heh? Yang bener nih? Mimpi apa lu semalam jadi baik kayak gini," ujar Jackal sedikit ragu dengan sikap Akaya yang tak biasanya.

"Hehe…hari ini aku berhasil ngerjain ulangan bahasa Inggris dengan baik," ujar Akaya membanggakan dirinya sambil menepuk dadanya.

"Oh ya? Kok bisa?" tanya Jackal penasaran. Ya iyalah. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Akaya bisa ngerjain ulangan bahasa Inggris. Ngomong Yes or No aja nggak becus.

"Ya bisa dong. Aku kan dapet kunci jawaban dari kelas sebelah," ujar Akaya masih tetao bangga. Tak sadar dia sudah membuka aib dirinya sendiri.

'Pantesan,' batin Jackal.

"Maka dari itu, hari ini aku mau traktir Jackal-senpai,"

"Bener nih? Aku pesan yang banyak ya," Jackal semangat menghampiri tukang takoyaki, ramen, dango, serta tempat makan lainnya. Jarang-jarangnya kan dia ditraktir, bukan mentraktir. Sekalian buat oleh-oleh di rumah juga.

"Pesen aja sesukanya," ujar Akaya tertawa bangga dengan kedua tangan di pinggang

Masih di tempat yang tak jauh dari situ, Bunta masih setia menunggu sahabatnya, Jackal. Dia berdiri sambil menggigit telunjuk kanannya memperhatikan murid-murid yang berlalu lalang membawa makanan.

Beberapa detik kemudian Bunta kembali tersenyum ceria. Bukan karena menemukan Jackal. Tapi dia menemukan sasaran lain untuk dibabat abis dompetnya.

"Hei, Niou!" teriak Buntas sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan ke seorang pemuda yang masih asyik menggoda cewek –buat minta ditraktir maksudnya-. Niou yang udah ngeh sama tabiat Bunta, bukannya deketin, tapi justru kabur ke tempat lain. Bunta yang melihat itu tentu tak tinggal diam. Dengan stamina terakhirnya, ia kerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mengejar seorang Niou Masaharu.

"Niou, tunggu!" Bunta ikut berlari kemana arah Niou pergi.

Di perpustakaan

"Syalalala~ akhirnya gue bisa tenang juga ngadem disini," Yagyu masuk ke perpustakaan sambil bersenandung kecil. Ia mengelilingi beberapa rak buku yang ada disana.

"Hmm…sekarang enaknya baca buku tentang apa ya?" pikir Yagyu. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagu.

"Mungkin hari ini cocok untuk membaca buku politik," Yagyu berjalan menuju rak buku politik. Jari telunjuknya mengitari beberapa macam buku politik yang menarik. Namun jari telunjuknya bukan berhenti di sebuah buku politik. Melainkan ke sebuah buku dengan warna cover samping yang paling mencolok di antara buku-buku lainnya.

"Eh, apa ini?" Yagyu mengambil buku tersebut dari rak buku. Dilihatnya cover depan buku tersebut.

"I…ini kan…" muka Yagyu langsung memerah. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri, "Ehem…Buka sedikit mungkin nggak papa," Yagyu mulai membuka halaman pertama, "segini mah kurang," ia lalu membalikkan halaman selanjutnya. Dan makin ke halaman belakang, wajah Yagyu makin memerah. Yagyu terus memelototi setiap halaman dengan seksama. Saking seriusnya, ia tak sadar ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari belakang.

"Ehem!" muka Yagyu membiru merasakan firasat buruk akan segera menimpanya.

"Pak guru…" Yagyu langsung keringat dingin. Sekujur tubuhnya kaku seketika.

"Yagyu Hiroshi, ikut saya ke ruang BK," ucap pak guru itu tegas dan berjalan mendahului Yagyu yang masih terdiam.

"Gen'ichirou itu mau ngapain sih? Waktu istirahatku bisa kebuang percuma nih," Renji terus negedumel di perjalanannya menuju ruang kelas 3-A. Karena memang nggak focus sama jalan di depannya atau karena memang matanya yang selalu tertutup, tanpa sengaja Renji menabrak seorang perempuan yang sedang memegang es krim coklat. Alhasil kemeja putihnya kotor terkena tumpahan es krim.

"Duh, gimana sih?! Kalau jalan dibuka matanya," omel murid itu.

Maaf, maaf," Renji berulang kali membungkukkan badannya, memohon maaf kepada murid tadi. Namun murid itu tak peduli. Ia pergi dengan ocehan yang tetap mengiringinya. Renji sendiri langsung bergegas ke toilet terdekat. Ia berdiri di depan cermin dalam toilet itu.

"Yah, kotor deh," Renji memperhatikan kemejanya yang ketumpahan es krim di depan cermin, "Duh, pakai apa ya bersihinnya," Renji mencari sesuatu yang dapat mengurangi kotor kemejanya, "Ah, pakai ini saja," Renji mencabut sebuah kertas yang tertempel di salah satu pintu toilet yang bertuliskan 'pintu rusak' untuk digunakannya mengelap kemeja yang masih terkena tumpahan es krim.

"Dasar cewek jaman sekarang. Kan dia yang nabrak. Bukannya minta maaf, malah aku yang diomelin," Renji sedikit membasahi kemejanya agar tidak lengket sambil ngedumel sendiri.

"Nah, begini kan oke," Renji tersenyum melihat kemejanya sudah lebih bersih dari yang tadi, "Oh ya, tadi aku mau ngapain ya?" Renji tampak berpikir, "Oh ya, aku kan mau menyiapkan pelajaran selanjutnya," Renji segera kembali ke kelas. Ia lupa dengan tujuan awalnya untuk ke kelas Sanada.

Di lab kimia

Nah, buchou kita yang satu ini lagi melakukan percobaan macam-macam reaksi. Padahal praktek kimia sudah usai sejak tadi. Tapi entah kenapa dia masih saja betah di lab kimia.

"Hmm…kalau cairan merah ini dicampur cairan hitam, jadi apa ya?" Yukimura langsung menaruh beberapa tetes cairan hitam ke dalam tabung reaksi yang sudah berisi cairan berwarna merah. Namun sebelum ia melihat hasilnya lebih lanjut, tiba-tiba perutnya terasa mules.

"Loh, kok aku jadi sakit perut? Padahal aku kan nggak banyak makan," Yukimura memegangi perutnya yang terasa melilit tak karuan.

"Ke toilet dulu deh," Yukimura buru-buru ke toilet terdekat. Hingga ia lupa menutup kembali pintu lab kimia ketika ia keluar.

Tak jauh dari situ, ada Niou yang masih setia kejar-kejaran dengan Bunta. Melihat ada ruangan yang terbuka, Niou seperti mendapat pencerahan. Ia segera mempercepat larinya 2 kali lipat sebelum Bunta menyusulnya ke tikungan. Ia segera masuk ke lab kimia dan mengunci pintunya. Ia mendekati meja-meja tempat tabung-tabung reaksi itu diletakkan, agar Bunta tak melihatnya kalau saja ia tetap berdiri di dekat pintu.

Namun apa yang terjadi? Ia memang berhasil lari dari Bunta, tapi…

'Duaarrr'

Terdengar sebuah ledakan kecil dari dalam lab kimia.

"Duh, Niou mana sih? Makin cepat aja larinya," Bunta menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, "Kok tadi aku denger ada suara ledakan ya?" ujar Bunta ketika berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk lab kimia, "ah, mungkin Cuma firasat," sangkal Bunta.

"Woi, Bunta!" panggil beberapa murid laki-laki, "Istirahat udah mau selesai. Ayo cepat ganti baju. Pelajaran selanjutnya kan olahraga,"

"Apa, olahraga? Hueee~ aku belum sempat jajan lagi. Kalau pingsan siapa yang gotong?" Bunta meringis sambil mengikuti teman-temannya ke ruang ganti.

Di toilet

Yukimura langsung cepat-cepat masuk ke salah satu toilet yang ada di sana. Karena nasibnya hari ini mungkin lagi buruk, ia masuk ke toilet yang tadi pintunya lagi rusak. Yukimura sendiri juga tak tahu kalau pintu toilet itu rusak. Lah, kan tempelan kertas 'Pintu Rusak' sudah dicabut sama Renji waktu dia ke toilet.

"Loh, kok nggak bisa dibuka?" Yukimura menggoyangkan kenop pintu berkali-kali setelah selesai dengan urusannya. Namun hasilnya nihil. Pintu itu tetap tak bisa terbuka.

"Waaa~ tolong! Keluarkan aku dari sini~" teriak Yukimura sambil menggedor-gedor pintu toilet. Sayangnya taka da yang mendengar teriakannya. Mungkin suara Yukimura terlalu lemah lembut, bukan seperti suara teriakan orang pada umumnya.

Di kantin

Jackal dan AKaya masih enak santai-santai sambil mengobrol ria setelah mereka puas mengisi perut mereka.

"Udahan yuk, Akaya. Mau masuk nih," ajak Jackal sambil melihat jam tangan yang dari tadi di pegangnya.

"oke, deh. Bayar dulu, ya," Akaya melambai-lambaikan tangan, agar si ibu kantin datang kepadanya. Setelah itu ia merogoh-rogoh kantongnya mencari dompet. Tapi…

"Loh, kok…" Akaya terus-terusan merogoh kantong celananya.

"Kenapa, Akaya?" Jackal mulai merasakan firasat tak enak.

"Kok dompetku nggak ada?"

"Masa? Coba cari lagi," Jackal mulai keringat dingin. Takut kalau ia yang harus menanggung semuanya lagi. Masalahnya, makanan yang ia dan Akaya pesan bukan standar porsi orang makan pada umumnya.

"Kayaknya ketinggalan di kelas," Akaya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Kucari dulu ya," Akaya bangkit dari kursinya, hendak meninggalkan Jackal.

"Cepetan ya, udah mau masuk nih,"

"Sip, deh. Jackal-senpai tunggu sini sebentar ya," Akaya mengacungkan jempol sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ia pun berlari mengeluh menjauh dari kantin tempat Jackal berada. Namun sebelum Akaya tiba di kelas, guru sudah keburu memanggilnya.

"Kirihara!" Pak guru itu menarik belakang kerah milik Akaya yang masih hendak melanjutkan larinya.

"Duh, pak. Maaf, saya harus buru-buru," Akaya ingin langsung nyelonong, tapi pak guru itu keburu mencegahnya.

"Tunggu dulu. Kau harus ikut saya ke ruang guru untuk mengikuti tes remedial," Guru itu lalu menunjukkan selembar kertas ulangan bahasa Inggris milik Akaya yang bernilaikan 0 dengan tinta merah.

"Loh, kok bisa," ujar Akaya menggaruk kepalanya lagi, "Hmm…ini aneh," Akaya memegang dagunya seolah berpikir.

"Aneh, apanya? Cepat ikut saya!" Pak guru langsung menarik tangan Akaya untuk segera ikut ke ruang guru. Akaya pun dengan sukses melupakan Jackal yang masih menunggunya di kantin dengan harap-harap cemas.

Beginilah nasib anak-anak Rikkai ketika mereka sedang istirahat. Selalu sial. Dan Sanada? Ia pun dengan tidak suksesnya mengerjakan ulangan Fisika.

~ Owari ~

Ceritanya gaje ya?

Hehehe lagi bosen, jadi deh nih cerita.

Kritik, saran, flame, atau apapun saya terima dengan senang hati ^_^

Review kalian adalah semangatku!

Salam manis

Kazuki-chan


End file.
